


a hand to hold

by spectre07



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coming Out, F/F, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Social Media, groupchat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectre07/pseuds/spectre07
Summary: the best groupchat in central city





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CommanderLuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderLuna/gifts).



> bones-caitlin  
> gayest man alive-barry  
> transco-cisco  
> ms. best-iris
> 
> partially inspired by pettigrace's groupchat series

bones: Guys there’s a transfer student in my class literally named Khione Frost

transco: :o

gayest man alive: yeah i have bio with her

gayest man alive: she looks like you cait

bones: No she doesn’t she’s way prettier than me

transco: shhhhhh

transco: no lies in here

bones: Anyway I GTG

bones: See you guys later

transco: love ya cait

***********  
bones: Khione and I are friends now????

bones: I said hi to her after class and she gave me her number

transco: cait has mad game

gayest man alive: I talk to her sometimes she's a lot nicer than she looks. good at bio too

bones: Maybe we can get together sometime 

transco: yes i want to meet this elusive mystery

transco: what does she look like 

bones: Trust me if you've seen her you'd know

gayest man alive: she's very distinctive 

transco: damn now i wanna meet her ever more

gayest man alive: I have bio later today I'll tell her we're friends Cait. Maybe we can get coffee

bones: Sounds good

bones: Is Iris in class now? I want frozen yogurt with her

gayest man alive: yes but she'll be done soon

transco: be a good ally and bring ya boi something back

bones: We get it I'm a cishet

bones: I will though

transco: love youuuuuuuu

************  
ms. best: i wanna meet khione too now damn

ms. best: caitlin hyped her up

bones: I didn't mean to. I just think she's cool

transco: was that a fucking pun

gayest man alive: low hanging fruit cait

bones: I DIDN'T MEAN IT

transco: sure

bones: I do not make puns

bones: Ever

transco: methinks she doth protest too much

bones: Francisco Ramon.

transco: okay damn

ms. best: cait how come you're never scary when it matters

bones: It's not something I like doing

bones: Anyway

bones: I'm gonna text Khione

transco: ooooo……..Romance

bones: Aren't you the one who won't shut up about me being straight


	2. Chapter 2

[text: Caitlin, to Khione]

Caitlin: Hi! This is Caitlin Snow, from chemistry

Khione: hey caitlin

Caitlin: What are you up to?

Khione: procrastinating our paper. You?

Caitlin: Not much, just waiting around til my next class

Khione: cool cool

Khione: you free this weekend?

Caitlin: Yeah, why?

Khione: i was wondering if you’d let me take you out to dinner or something

Khione: you seem nice and i’d like to get to know you

Caitlin: Yeah, I’d like that a lot

Caitlin: Saturday, 6ish sound good?

Khione: i’ll pick you up

Caitlin: See you then!

*********************  
transco: baaaaaaarrrrryyyyyyyyyy

gayest man alive: yes my love

transco: i’m booooooooored

ms. best: sucks to be u

transco: be nice

ms. best: >:)

bones: What’d I miss

transco: i’m gay and want barry to be done with class already

gayest man alive: i’m stuck :/

transco: prime homophobia

bones: You call everything homophobia

transco: everything inconveniencing me is

bones: Eat your froyo

transco: yes mom

gayest man alive: prof wells hates technology and gays and also me i gotta put my phone away

gayest man alive: i love you cisco

transco: i’ll never let go jack

bones: Dramatic

transco: shush

transco: my love must go

ms. best: gay

transco: we’re all fucking gay here

ms. best: except cait

transco: except cait

bones: Yeah yeah I get it

ms. best: i apologize

ms. best: but

ms. best: straightie caity

bones: Oh no

transco: STRAIGHTIE CAITY

ms. best: IM SO SORRY IT POPPED INTO MY HEAD AND I HAD TO TELL YALL

bones: I hate yall

bones: JK

bones: I’m proud to be your ally

transco: ew


	3. Chapter 3

[text, cisco to bar bar]

cisco: so  
cisco: think khione might be the one?

bar bar: ??????????

cisco: the one to finally turn caitlin  
cisco: cait’s gay she just doesn’t know it yet

bar bar: i mean we can’t rush her

cisco: true true  
cisco: i just want her to be happy yknow?  
cisco: she’s my best friend

bar bar: yeah i understand  
bar bar: i hope she knows we all love and support her

cisco: she does  
cisco: i mean she played volleyball in high school how can she not know by now

bar bar: solid point

cisco: wait is khione even gay?

bar bar: oh yeah  
bar bar: once you meet her you’ll see

cisco: EVERYONE’S MET HER BUT ME

*************************  
transco: how is everyone on this fine gay morning

bones: Fine

ms. best: ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

gayest man alive: same

bones: Khione and I are going out Saturday Cisco if you make one romance comment I’ll Vulcan nerve pinch you

transco: CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT

transco: that’s not a real thing

bones: I’m a medical student

bones: You wanna find out if it’s fake?

transco: worth it

transco: where are yall going?

bones: She’s taking me out to dinner Saturday

transco: wow top

bones: Really?

bones: It’s a get to know each other dinner

transco: mhm

ms. best: sounds like a date to me

bones: Why do I talk to you people

gayest man alive: because you love us?

bones: You got me there

transco: best friend coffee hangout after class?

gayest man alive: hellz yeah

ms. best: absolutely

bones: Barry did you really say ‘hellz yeah’ in the year of our lord 2019

transco: straights can’t keep up with our slang

bones: Call me straightie Caity again and I swear to god I’ll kiss a girl

transco: STRA

gayest man alive: took him out before he could finish

ms. best: doing the lord’s work allen


	4. Chapter 4

transco: bartholomew henery allen tried to murder me

ms. best: it was for the greater good

gayest man alive: henery?

ms. best: henery

gayest man alive: gotta change my name now

transco: fuck you both

gayest man alive: you love me

transco: i do indeed

bones: What’s up

transco: cait’s summoned by gay love. interesting

bones: I'm not in the mood Cisco

transco: you okay cait?

bones: Mom called

transco: oh yikes

transco: everything okay

bones: Yeah it was just the usual. None of my achievements matter, she's never gonna be proud of mez etc.

bones: I'm over her but she still knows exactly what to say to hurt me most

gayest man alive: hey we love you cait

transco: your achievements absolutely do matter

transco: you're doing more than most students here and we all know you're gonna be an amazing doctor

transco: fuck your mom

bones: Thank you

bones: Wanna meet up?

transco: jitters in 15 hell yeah

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
[text, Khione to Caitlin]

Khione: hey you doing okay? i saw you earlier and you looked really upset

Caitlin: I am now   
Caitlin: My mother called earlier

Khione: is yours a frigid narcissist too?

Caitlin: Yep  
Caitlin: I'm getting ready for clinicals but in her eyes I'm not doing anything with my life  
Caitlin: Even though she's a doctor too

Khione: want me to kill her?  
Khione: jk  
Khione: you're perfect. don't let her lies get to you  
Khione: i think you're pretty amazing and i'm sure your friends do too

Caitlin: Thank you  
Caitlin: That really means a lot to me

Khione: np caity


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we got some time skips coming up! this takes place a week after last, after caitlin and khione's dinner date

[text, khione to barry] 

khione: just how repressed is her lesbianism jesus christ  
khione: i was flirting all night

barry: yeah  
barry: it’s repressed pretty deep

khione: if it turns out she's actually straight they'll never find your body

barry: i believe you

khione: they won’t even find your teeth allen

barry: jesus  
barry: anyway just  
barry: keep at it  
barry: she’s so clearly gay

khione: how can she not know by this point

barry: who knows

khione: she’s really sweet  
khione: like  
khione: if you repeat this i kill you  
khione: but i think i might actually really like her  
khione: a lot

barry: awwwww

khione: shut it

~~~~~~~~~~~~

transco: soooooooo

transco: how’d your date go

bones: It wasn’t a date

bones: But it went well

bones: Khione is really cool

bones: Pun intentional this time

gayest man alive: good!

gayest man alive: she’s neat i’m glad you two are friends

bones: So am I

bones: We’re actually having a sleepover next week

transco: oooooooooooooooooooo

bones: Francisco

transco: fine fine

transco: have fun being Totally Straight ™

bones: I will

ms. best: have a pillow fight for me

bones: Oh absolutely


	6. Chapter 6

bones: [image attached]

transco: awwwwwwwww

gayest man alive: sleepover night i’m guessing

bones: Yep

bones: Well sleepover weekend more like

bones: Since my Monday class got canceled

transco: hmmmmmm

bones: I’m choosing not to respond to that

transco: whatever you say

gayest man alive: have fun!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
ms. best: i can’t believe this didn’t occur to me before but is everyone cool if i add wally?

gayest man alive: yes!!!!!!

transco: please do

bones: Yeah!

*ms best added wheat to the group*

ms best: there we go

wheat: hey

gayest man alive: why are you wheat

wheat: iris misspelled my full name once and i haven’t been able to shake it

wheat: figured i’d just accept it

bones: Mood

transco: mood

transco: how are ya wally

wheat: good

wheat: stressed but that’s typical

transco: yeah i get it

transco: you’re still baby freshman we understand

wheat: i’m not a baby!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ms best: yes you are

gayest man alive: you are

transco: 911 he’s baby

*************************  
transco: so cait

transco: i have a question

bones: Shoot

transco: are you sure you’re not dating khione

bones: How many times do we have to have this conversation?

transco: i mean come on

transco: she takes you out to lunch almost every day. has a cute nickname for you. invites you over for sleepovers every weekend. are you absolutely sure

bones: Look I have to go. It’s sleepover weekend as you so conveniently mentioned

transco: hey if it upsets you i’ll drop it

transco: i’m sorry i didn’t mean to take it that far

bones: It’s okay I’m not mad

bones: I just gotta go

bones: I’ll see you Monday. Love ya

transco: love ya too cait

transco: have fun


	7. Chapter 7

transco: has anyone heard from cait

transco: ik she doesn’t talk much on sleepover nights but i haven’t heard from her since she left

gayest man alive: i haven’t heard anything

gayest man alive: i hope she’s okay

ms. best: have you called her?

transco: yeah straight to voicemail

transco: i hope i didn’t upset her with the jokes

gayest man alive: i’m sure you didn’t

gayest man alive: she’s probably just having fun with khione

transco: yeah you’re probably right i’m just worried

******************************  
bones: Hey guys I’m really sorry I didn’t mean to scare you

bones: I’m safe I just got home a minute ago

transco: oh thank the lord

transco: did something happen?

bones: Well

bones: Yes

bones: But please don’t worry it’s nothing bad

transco: you can trust us

gayest man alive: we’re here for you

bones: So I was with Khione all weekend and

bones: God why is this so hard to say

transco: it’s okay you don’t have to rush

bones: Okay I’m just gonna say it

bones: I’m a lesbian

bones: Please say something guys

transco: well i don’t wanna be rude and say we been knew but

bones: FRANCISCO

transco: I’M SORRY I SUPPORT YOU 100% BUT WE ALL KNEW

bones: REALLY??????

gayest man alive: yeah

ms. best: yep

bones: I’VE ONLY EVER DATED MEN

transco: yes let's take a look at the men you've dated shall we

bones: Oh my god

transco: ronnie raymond

transco: captain of the football team's a comphet staple can't fault you for that

bones: Ronnie was really sweet shut up

transco: i mean he’s the best of this lineup so

gayest man alive: remember hunter

transco: I WILL LITERALLY NEVER FORGET ABOUT HUNTER ZOLOMON

bones: What was wrong with Hunter???????

transco: HE LOOKED LIKE A SERIAL KILLER CAIT

bones: HE LIKED ME

transco: I’M SCARED TO GOOGLE HIM IN CASE HE ACTUALLY KILLED SOMEONE

transco: moving on

transco: julian. fucking. albert.

bones: Okay I’ll give you that one looking back he was a major douchebag

transco: finally you see reason

bones: Anyway

bones: I’m gay

transco: hooray!

transco: you don’t have to talk about it if you want but i have to ask

bones: Yes I’m dating Khione now

gayest man alive: HALLELUJAH


	8. Chapter 8

*bones added killer frost to the group*

killer frost: yo

gayest man alive: hi!!!!!!

transco: finally we meet

ms. best: hey what’s up

wheat: whom

bones: My girlfriend

bones: Who I love

killer frost: that’s gay

bones: Well it is common knowledge now

transco: hey real quick

transco: why killer frost?

killer frost: i’m in a punk band

killer frost: it’s my stage persona and online name

transco: oh neat

transco: you doing any shows in the near future?

killer frost: maybe in the next few months

killer frost: all my bandmates are in school too

transco: understandable

transco: let us know tho

killer frost: for sure my dude

transco: we all need to have a meetup soon

gayest man alive: yeah!!!!

bones: We haven’t all been together ever I think

ms. best: after finals maybe?

transco: yeah let’s talk specifics after

killer frost: caity talks yall up

killer frost: can’t wait to meet everyone

transco: and what has she said about me, her best friend in the entire world

killer frost: well, that basically

killer frost: she says you’re all great

killer frost: hey i gtg but it was great meeting you guys

bones: See you later cutie

killer frost: oh you will baby

ms. best: oh god we have another couple in here

transco: hey me and bar are the insufferable ones here

gayest man alive: yeah we are!

killer frost: is that a challenge

transco: you bet it is

bones: What have I wrought


End file.
